


Transfixed By Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief looks after his pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfixed By Ray

Outside Ray Kowalski's apartment a winter snowfall had turned the browns and grays of the city into white. Inside Ray's apartment, Dief was laying on Blond-Ray's couch, his nose buried in Blond-Ray's poncho. Blond-Ray's sweet scent filled Dief nostrils. He wagged his tail. He was warm and his belly was full of sweet and spicy pineapple pizza.

Pineapple pizza was just one of the many ways Blond-Ray was a good pack mate.

When Dief first met Blond-Ray he had been transfixed by the man's hair. It caught the light and sparkled like sugar on a doughnut. Later, Dief became enamored with licking Blond-Ray's sweet skin. Blond-Ray moved with the grace of a deer and grinned like a cat. All things considered, it was a shame Blond-Ray wasn't a wolf, he would have made a fine mate.

Speaking of mating, Dief could hear the sounds of Beta-Benton and Blond-Ray mating again. Dief wasn't as deaf as Beta-Benton thought, but he thought that even if he was he would still be able to hear them mate; Beta-Benton was yelled when he mated. With all the mating they did it was surprising that Blond-Ray wasn't always fat with pups. Maybe someday they would have pups that Dief could teach how to hunt doughnuts. With Blond-Ray's light hair and fluid movements and Beta-Bonton's dark hair and strength they would make beautiful, strong pups. 

Dief yawned, streched and jumped off the couch. It was time to look after the members of his pack. He could no longer look after Green-Eyed-Ray, but he wasn't too worried; Green-Eyed-Ray was as clever as a fox and maybe even a raccon. Walking-Rock needed lots of looking after.

Walking-Rock the turtle lived in a glass box that sat on top of a table. There was a tree made of plastic in the middle of the box- Dief often wondered why Walking-Rock had a plastic tree. Dief walked up to the glass box that lived in and standing up on his hind legs looked into the box. Walking-Rock was chewing on a lettuce leaf.

'How are you?' Dief asked.

Walking-Rock just kept eating his leaf and blinked. Dief took that as a sign that Walking-Rock was content.

Dief's mother once told him not to eat turtles because they were the wisest of all the forest animals and Dief took that to heart. Walking-Rock didn't seem all that wise, but maybe that was because he didn't speak and ate vegetables. Dief wondered if Walking-Rock would like sweet foods.

Satisfied that all was well with Walking-Rock, Dief walked down the hallway and sat in front of the door to Blond-Ray's sleeping room. He whimpered knowing that Beta-Benton would hear him.

The sounds of mating stopped and Blond-Ray opened the door. Blond-Ray stood in the doorway, he was wearing boxers and a tanktop. His neck and shoulders were covered with bite marks. Beta-Benton must have been asserting his dominance by neck biting, that was fine with Dief just as long as he remembered that Dief was the alpha wolf. 

'Hey, buddy. You hungry?' Blond-Ray asked.

Dief barked. Earlier, he had eaten his fill of pizza, but he was always hungry. He hoped for another slice of pizza, the pineapple always made his mouth water.

Blond-Ray grinned. 'I'll take that as a yes. Come on.'

They walked to the kitchen. Blond-Ray opened a can and the stench of processed meat assaulted Dief's nose. Ray sat a meat filled bowl in front of Dief. Dief sniffed at it, it might have smelled like meat the brown blob certainly didn't look like meat. 

'I know. I know you don't like it, but Fraser says it's good for you.'

Dief barked and didn't eat. If it was so good than Beta-Benton could eat it, although knowing Beta-Benton's choice of food (Dief had once seen Beta-Benton eat a bugs) he probably would eat it.

'Okay. If you eat the dog food I'll let you have a piece of pizza.'

Dief quickly ate his food and waited for his pizza.

Blond-Ray sat a slice of pizza in Dief's bowl. Dief ate quickly and licked his jaws when he was done. The pineapple was sweeter than he remembered.

Blond-Ray walked over to his couch and sat down.

Once Dief was done to jumped onto to the couch and rested his head on Blond-Ray's lap. Blond-Ray ran his hand over Dief's head and Dief wagged his tail.

'Are you all right, Ray?!' Beta-Benton called from the sleeping room.

'Yep! Be there in a minute!' Blond-Ray called back.

'Looks like I gotta go,' Blond-Ray said to Dief as he stood up and danced back to the sleeping room.

Dief watched as Blond-Ray danced and then Dief walked over to Walking-Rock's glass box and laid down in front of it. Walking-Rock began to sing. His deep voice sang of the forest and snow and Dief fell asleep dreaming of the forest. Maybe Walking-Rock was wise after all. Either way he was a good pack mate.


End file.
